Sunday Study
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. How did a night of studying for Blossom turn into wrestling match, butt kicking time and a make-out session?  Only when she's with Brick


**A/N: Hello! I'm so happy to be here! This is my first Brick and Blossom one-shot! I hope you like it! Blossom is my favorite and Brick is just awesome! You got to love them! Please enjoy my fanfic!**

"Sunday Study"

By Dark Shining Light

Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. How did a night of studying for Blossom turn into wrestling match, butt kicking time and a make-out session? Only when she's with Brick 3

Notes: This is a combination of Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Z. I like the way they look in PPG Z so that how's its going to look. But most of the references are from PPG. The girls and Rowdyruff boys are about 17.

(Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls or Powerpuff Girls Z)

Blossom glared at the Rowdyruff boy. "Come on Brick!"

"No!"

"Just answer the-"

"No!"

"But you have-"

"No!"

The female yelled out in frustration. "WHY NOT?"

Brick, with his head resting on his right side of the table, whined, "It's hard…"

Blossom tugged on her hair and clenched her teeth as Brick watched her in amusement, something that the Pink eyed girl did not notice. "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!"

The Powerpuff girl stomped away from her boyfriend (who was in the living room) and into the kitchen to retrieve a snack to calm her down. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a box of 'Pocky'. She opened box and the inside bag, grabbing a thin sick with chocolate and munched on it before she grabbed another one and repeated the process.

She couldn't understand her counterpart. She knew that he was intelligent, maybe slightly smarter than her (but that's something she'll NEVER admit to him) yet he acted so immaturely at times. Of course it wasn't the level as when he was a child but sometimes Blossom thought he was getting there.

The Pink Powerpuff looked from the kitchen "window" to spot her boyfriend reading the AP Psychology book that was left on the table. He looked like nothing happened. She pouted.

Blossom couldn't understand why he acted so difficult (though she realized sometimes she was the difficult one). He could have easily given the answer to the problem she was asking. But he seemed more interested in irritating her. So what was the point in studying for tomorrow's test if he wouldn't contribute?

This was one of times were Blossom asked herself, "Why am I dating him?" But the answers always popped out in her mind. It wasn't so much his physical appearance that attracted her to him. But she did admit that it DOES have an affect on her.

Brick was much taller than her now; the top of her head only reached his chin! He still wore a baseball cap backwards, making his spiky hair pop out from the gap. He didn't have his hair in a pony tail- it instead spiked out and reached the back of his neck. But it was mostly hidden in his jacket. His muscles were now visible on his arms and legs; they were large but not ultra huge. His stomach had a six pack (she only knew this because she had him for P.E. and had 3 weeks of swimming).

His brothers had similar traits but there was one thing that separated him from his brothers (besides intelligence) - His eyes. His eye color, stated by the fangirls, is what made him the hottest Rowdyruff Boy. Even Blossom had agreed with that statement. Of course girls were fond of blue and green eyes but when have you seen anyone with red? Butch might have had the bad boy attitude but Brick's red eyes made him have the bad boy appearance. And every fangirl wanted to date a bad boy.

Having Brick Mojo in all her classrooms made Blossom's school life a hell. He would flirt with her, compliment her and then insult her and demand that they fight. She couldn't figure him out! Sometimes he was even close to beating her top scores! It bothered her that she didn't know what he was going to do next but at the same time, she liked that fact. It wasn't until she was sick and had to be absent for two days that she realized she actually enjoyed having Brick hit on her, and mess with her, smirk at her….she missed him. And figuring that out made it easier to discovery that she had developed a crush on her counter part. It seemed that Brick had felt the same way, and to make the story short, they eventually admitted to one another and have been going out since.

She looked at her counter part, unsure if he was actually reading. But one thing was certain, Blossom was going to get him to answer her questions one why or another.

She stood there thinking in the kitchen with the Pocky still in hand when the red head got an idea. She smiled brightly. If he wasn't going to do it the Powerpuff way, then she'll get him to talk through the Rowdyruff way.

In one quick motion, Blossom dropped her Pocky and used to her flying and super power speed to tackle Brick off the chair, pinning him underneath her. Brick never saw it coming.

He blinked, twice, to realize what the pink Powerpuff had done.

"Blossom, get off of me!"

"What are the two structures that the Central Nervous System contains?"

His red eyes widened, realizing why she had tackled him. "Is this because I wouldn't take you seriously?" 

Blossom glared. "Yes! So I'm not getting off until you take this studying thing seriously!"

Brick narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You really think you can keep me down Pinky?"

Slight doubt entered Blossom but she held it and did she best to hide it from her counterpart. "I know I can so don't even bother."

"Getting feisty I see. I wonder what you'll do if I did this" The Red Rowdyruff boy raised his hand and it a quick movement, lifted up her skirt. You must understand that this was very easy to do since her was sitting on him; her skirt was practically next to his hand.

The female blushed, jumping up slightly and before she knew it, the back of her head was against the carpet floor. Blossom opened her eyes to find herself looking back at his red ones.

Her blush was almost matching his eye color.

Brick smirked. "Now let's see you get of this one."

The girl noticed that his hands were pinning her wrists, and that his knees had pressed her legs together so she wouldn't be able to get up. There was no way she would be able to move his hovering form.

"Oh come on!" She whined/yelled with her eyes closed. "Let me go!" 

Suddenly, she felt a pressure against her neck and something tickling her throat. She opened her eyes, seeing that he wasn't hovering over her but that he has rested his head against her throat; he released her hands and they slide under her, hugging her back. His legs were now in between hers. She hardly felt any weight of his body and realized that he was slightly floating so he wouldn't be crushing her. If you thought she was blushing before you should have seen her now.

"I wish we could do this more often." He started with a soft tone that matched his gaze. "Butch and Boomer are alright but sometimes it's just too much…"

Blossom's own eyes softened. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his orange hair. He closed his eyes, liking the feel of it. "I know what you mean. Buttercup and Bubbles can be a handful."

They both sighed. They might have been older but some old habits don't die. Sometimes it was hard to be the "older" sibling. During the week days, Bubbles and Buttercup had cheerleading and soccer practice that ended at five. Butch was in the boys' soccer team so his practice ended the same time as Buttercup's. Boomer usually went to the mall, arcade, skateboarding or hung out with his friends. However, Blossom took this opportunity to get her homework out of the way and so did Brick. But the time they were finished, Buttercup and Bubbles would be home and ask help from their sister. Sometimes Blossom was even in charge of reminding Buttercup to do her homework instead of wasting her time playing a video game. Same went with Brick; his brothers either nagged him for help (they mostly wanted to annoy him) or pay him to do their assignments.

"We got lucky with Butch's game huh?" Blossom added. Their high school's boy's soccer team was competing in a tournament out of town. Butch had to go and compete, Buttercup went to go "make fun" of him; since Bubbles was a cheerleader she had to go cheer, and Boomer get to tag along. The Professor left to a convention and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. This was a rare weekend were it was only them two and both have enjoyed it.

Brick lifted himself from his girlfriend's chest and looked her in the eye. Both were flushed with pink on their cheeks. The boy pressed his lips against hers and Blossom followed his actions. As they made out, Brick unconsciously lifted up Blossom, and they both floated in mid air. Blossom didn't notice that she was now floating; it didn't matter to her, she was just happy that she was in the arms of the boy she loved most and he was returning her feelings. It seemed like forever, just the way they wanted it to be.

/deep-deep-deep/

Both teens opened their eyes to the sound of Blossom's cell phone. They internally cursed as the girl answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Why hello Blossom! How are you?"_ The Mayor's jolly voice inquired.

The carrot top girl sweetdropped. "Oh hi Mayor. I'm fine. How about you?"

"_Oh I'm splendid! Thanks for asking!" _

"ahhh….?"

"_Mayor! Tell them about the attack!" _Ms Vellum's voice was heard over the phone.

"_Oh why yes…Townsville is being attacked by a giant monster!"  
_

"On it Mayor!" Blossom stated as she clicked the little 'end' button. She turned to her boyfriend. "I'll be right back! Have to take care of a little business."

She was about to fly out of the house when she felt something grab her hand. She looked down to see Brick holding it.

He smirked. "What? And let you have all the fun? Forget it, I'm going!"

The Pink Powerpuff smiled brightly at the red-eyed boy.

(Scene Change)

Blossom and Brick flew through the city, dodging buildings as they navigated in the mid sky. Blossom was leading when the monster appeared before them. She gasped in surprise just before the monster's liquid hand slapped; shooting her back in the direction she came from.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled in panic. He turned back the opposite way and used his super speed to catch up his girlfriend. He passed by her, going behind her to catch her in his arms; he placed one arm underneath her knees and the other one around her shoulders. Because she had been heading towards the ground when Brick caught her, his legs collided with the street, destroying the black concrete and stopped right before they hit a building.

The red eyed boy released a sharp breath and looked down with concern at his counterpart. "Are you ok?"

The Powerpuff girl blinked with slight confusion before realizing what occurred. She started to blush. "Yeah."

She looked up into his eyes; his worried demon eyes seemed to trap her in them.

The taller teenager seemed to feel the same way for he only continued to stare back into her beautiful shade. "Good…" He breathed.

The two leaned forward, closing their eyes slowly as their lips came closer to another. They were one inch apart when a loud growl was heard.

Their eyes snapped opened and looked toward the direction of the sound. The large monster released another roar, picking up an empty bus and throwing it to the Reds direction.

Blossom gasped but Brick reacted to it just in time, jumping out of the way with the girl still in his arms.

The redhead boy growled. "That thing is gonna get it now!" 

The Powerpuff nodded and squirmed out of her boyfriend's grip. "You can let go of me now!" 

He would have loved to tease about this but now wasn't the best moment. He realized her without a word of protest. "What's the plan?" He inquired instead.

The pink eyed girl pondered for a second, analyzing the large creature before an idea entered her mind. She smirked. "I'll freeze and you break."

He blinked but returned her expression when her words made sense in his head. "I knew I was going to miss the fun if I stayed."

Blossom rolled eyes and flew to the monster, inhaling deeply before releasing ice from her mouth. It covered about 1/8 of the liquid creature. The red eyed boy saw this opportunity and landed a hard punch against the ice covered area. He grinned sluggishly when he saw that the entire area was destroyed. "Sucks to be you!"

The monster swung on of his hands to the teenager but he gracefully dodged it. "Ha! Missed!"

The creature growled before the part that had been destroyed started to bubble. The Rowdyruff boy blinked. "Huh?"

"Brick!" The boy turned to Blossom. "Hurry! We have to destroy it before it reenergizes!"

He quickly went to her side, smashing the ice side of the creature with a kick. They continued this process until the final piece was frozen and both reds punched it.

The citizens (that appeared out of nowhere) cheered.

It shattered obviously, but when the pieces came down to earth, it glittered with beauty, making the people of Townsville "ohhh" and "ahhh"

Blossom held out her hand, catching one of the pieces. She looked at it and smiled softly. _'We did it…'_

Brick, however, looked annoyed with the responses of the residents. "I don't get it. It's just ice. I don't get why they have to make such a fuss about it."

The female turned to him and glared slightly. "Cause it's pretty." She held out the shard for him to see it.

But he simply glazed at it and took her hand, covering the ice.

Using his free hand, he placed it on her face and removed a strand of hair that was out of place. Both made eye contact, and their cheeks slightly flushed with color. "There are prettier things than that…" He whispered.

He moved closer to kiss the redhead but the female held her hand, stopping him.

"ahhhhhhhhh….." The teenagers looked over to the crowded area of citizens that whined.

She glared at the crowd while they looked away, starting to whistle and move along.

The smart girl started to fly towards her home, pulling Brick with her. "Come on. We still have some studying to do and you haven't answered a single question."

The red eyed teen growled. "Aww! Do we have to?" 

"Tell you what, for every question you get right, you'll get one kiss."

Brick looked at the back of his girlfriend's head, excited and confused. "Really?"

He watched her nod. "Yup."

However, Brick raised an eyebrow, finding her attitude suspicious. He let go of her hand and flew right in front of her.

She refused to see his face so he placed his index finger underneath her chin and lifted up her face. Her cheeks had a tint of bright pink.

He smirked. "My, my, haven't you been blushing a lot today."

"No I haven't!" 

He kissed her cheek to tease her. But after feeling the warmth, he couldn't help but to nuzzle it.

She broke away, completely embarrassed and shy about her boyfriend's actions. But Blossom still had the stubbornness to say, "You're not getting away with it that easy! Race to the house, lose and I'll take back what I said."

Blossom winked at him and shot towards her home with a pink path following her. Brick smirked and shouted out, "Cheater!" before racing after her.

(Scene Change)

"What is the psychologist, besides Carl Jung, that developed dream theories during the late 1800s and the early 20th century?"

"Sigmund Freud."

She leaned in and pecked his lips. "Good."

"What is the stage where dreams occur and what does it stand for?"

"REM. Stands for Rapid Eye Movement."

The Powerpuff smiled again. "Correct." She placed her lips once again on his lips, but did not remove them so quickly. She pressed them against his while Brick tried to fight his temptations. Unfortunately, it got the best of him and he started to kiss her back. But the moment her boyfriend did that, she released them from that kiss.

She smiled innocently. "Ok. Next question."

The redhead boy pouted. He knew she was far from innocent. She was teasing him, making him lust for her. He admitted it was cute but he wasn't sure how much torture he could take.

"Who-"

"Is the best girl in the world?" He interrupted.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Not exactly what I was going for." 

"I'll tell you anyways. She's super smart and has the highest grade in all her classes. She's extremely pretty with a nice figure, cute smile and beautiful eyes and" He ran his hand through her hair, "a soft long hair."

Blush stopped rush up to her face, and Brick smirked slightly. _'Got'cha.'_

"She can be very bossy but it's because she wants to have everything in order. She's very tough and super cute. She's nice to everyone, and even helps out the villains when they need it. I'm so lucky to have her; you don't know how many boys I have to chase away."

His rested his head against hers, making their foreheads touch as he breathed the next words. "Her name is Blossom and she's my girlfriend."

The redhead girl smiled softly, "You know I can't give you a kiss for that."

He smirked. "Then let me give _you_ one."

The boy didn't wait for her reply; he pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her. Blossom melted the instant his lips touched hers. As the two continued to kiss, Brick lifted up the Powerpuff onto his lap. Blossom had no problem with that; instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After about 15 minutes of pure making out, the teens broke apart, panting silently.

The girl smirked as she rested her forehead on his. "You did that to get out of studying, didn't you?"

'_Damn.'_ He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. So?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's so like a Rowdyruff boy."

The red eyed boy smirked. "Just what a Powerpuff would say."

"Really?" Blossom challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Would a Powerpuff say, let's try that again?"

He knew what she was referring to. "Definitely not a Blossom."

She narrowed her eyes. "And why not?"

"Because who else would suggest to study on Sunday night?"

"Someone who obviously cares about her school work!"

"You have a 99% percent in his class!" 

"But that could easily be dropped down to a 92% by a failed test!" 

Brick laughed at her flustered and annoyed expression while Blossom glared. "What's so funny?"

"How could you possibly fail a test?" 

"It could happen!"

"Not even if you tried babe." 

Blossom growled. "Why do I even bother?" 

He hugged his girlfriend and peeked her cheek. "Cause you love me."

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes."

He pulled back to her see eyes, questioning. "What do you mean 'sometimes'?"

The pink girl smiled back innocently. "Just sometimes."

"What is THAT suppose to mean?"

She shrugged. An angry vain popped out of his forehead. "You don't know?" 

"No." 

"Why not?"

She replied in a tired voice. "Cause it's too hard."

The male caught her drift and mimicked her. "Why do I even bother?"

Blossom giggled and pecked his cheek. "Cause you love me."

The girl rested her head on his chest and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a strong hug. "Yes I do." He said.

Blossom smiled and turned to Brick; the two caught each other and started to make out again while the textbook remained closed for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Weird ending right? Tell me how you like it please. Excuse the OOC in the story and grammar/ spelling mistakes. I'm just horrible with those things! I'm hoping to receive a few reviews so I may create a multi chapter story for Brick and Blossom!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
